Wild Fire The Internal Chronicles of Sakura
by Muk
Summary: Sakura has a Medical Research Tower What kind of things will she research in this Tower, find out for yourself! Sakura centric one shots, Deidara X Sakura, Sasori X Sakura and other akatsuki crack pairings Temari X Shikamaru also included, Rated 18
1. A Taste of Clay

**Amaterasu-In****f(****t)ernal Chronicles**

Legal stuff: Naruto & co © Kishimoto

Deidara x Sakura

One Shot crack

Rated M (i.e. I am letting my wild perverted fantasies run wild)

This is a crack on my own fan-fiction Amaterasu – Infernal Chronicles of Naruto

If you like it, well don't expect more; but reviews are always welcome; also this is an experiment, different perspectives and what not

And of course writing something perverted 3

A short summary what happened …

Deidara was about to self-detonate on the great Naruto bridge in order to take down all of team Konoha. Naruto hits him in the last second with a complete Fuuton Rasenshuriken. Deidara miraculously survived, but his own Jutsu had completely deformed him physically, while Naruto's Jutsu has taken his ability to be an artist.

**A taste of clay**

He now sits imprisoned in a tower somewhere in Konoha. Mirrors surround him always reminding him of his failure as an artist. Only when it is pitch black do the images fade and some peace returns to his mind.

He spilled everything so they may leave him alone and turn off the lights; it tortured him always to be reminded how his masterpiece, his own destruction in a single moment was obliterated by that Kyubi brat. But those prison guards seem to enjoy themselves torturing him. Whenever they could they would turn those lights back own, having the light bounce his deformed image back at him. They would laugh at him to no end, only at night or when that girl came to visit was there peace.

He couldn't believe it, three years now, and she would come always back from the front the girl, that cursed girl that beautiful girl, his peace and last masterpiece. She was the one that started the change. She was the one that took Sasori-Danna's life and she was the one to restore his face and body.

He remembers clearly like it was a just a moment of the past. She entered his prison cell and ordered all the guards to exist and leave them. She locked the gate, shut the shutter and turned off the lights.

She was the first to turn off the lights in what it felt like an eternity. Taking off her gloves, he walked over to him, her boots making a hallow noise on the concrete prison cell. She didn't say anything at all and just started touching me. I couldn't see her face or her eyes, but I could feel the chakra she was using, she was healing me, my physical wounds, my deformed body, restoring me to what I was before that moment.

But I could feel it was only her left hand that was healing me, her right hand was cold without feeling, artificial. Still it was gentle; she must have had it for a while now that she could control it in such ways. Then I saw those emerald eyes of hers, they were like witch-fire in the darkest of night. My chest mouth was still open, and my body acted on its own. Its mouth opened and its tongue began to lick that artificial arm of hers. At first she didn't notice, but as she was to move that arm away and it was stuck she glanced over towards that mouth of mine.

I could see pity but also something else, wilder in those eyes of hers, she hadn't gotten to that spot yet, only just finished restoring my face. Her head turned away and her witch like eyes met mine. Her eyes examining my face with sternness only found in medical doctors, while her face was so close I could feel her breath and warms as though it was touching me. I couldn't resist opening my mouth I licked her cheek. She didn't twitch, no it was as if she was waiting for me to make a move, her eyes met mine again, this time they were like wild-fire, a beast, a demon. How could I have missed that, she's a succubus why else would she help me, heal me. But her Sakura perfume was arousing to say the least, my mouth wouldn't deny her. I could feel how she toyed with my left-chest-mouth, slowly seducing it, still it felt strange, artificial.

I opened my mouth again and whispered, "It feels artificial, unsatisfying and mediocre at best your right arm that is. I may not be able to infuse my chakra anymore but my left-chest-mouth is the best when it comes to sculpturing. Let me be an artist once more, just once more, something for this moment.

She was now sitting on my laps, while I was sitting on a metal stool with my arms bound to the back. Her clit (help me I don't know the word here ; well it's not vagina) was up against my cock, rubbing it while her right arm had moved a back pocket of hers and fetched something out of it.

"You are mine," I heard her whisper and then her right hand teased my chest-mouth's tongue with what she had fetched. It was my clay. My special clay, my most precious and special clay, the one that tasted the best; she teased me, let me taste it but not eat it while continuously rubbing against my cock. Her left arm continued restoring me.

She had gotten as far as restoring my right arm. My right-hand-mouth licked her left hand as she was restoring my hand. A silent moan, her eyes met mine again and she moved in for a kiss. My tongue immediately went into hers entwining with her own. It was ecstatic, at that fleeting moment she let my chest eat the clay, no greater sensation had I ever felt, except before I was to destroy myself, no for some reason this was better, more exciting. The ropes that where binding my hands back were cut, how I do not know, but I could feel the ropes loosening and then hear them drop to the floor. She stood up, separating herself from me and went to work on my left arm. My chest continued to chew on the clay she had given me.

It felt like an eternity, nothing happened, I dared not to move and my chest-mouth continued chew. By now it was surely done, but I wanted to make certain so I chewed on it longer as long as it would take until she came back to me. Finally after she was done healing that left arm of mine, she came back sat back down on my laps and was rubbing hers back against my cock, but it felt differently, it felt cold for the first few seconds, liquid cold. She saw that I noticed it and gave me a seductive smile, eyes lusting for me.

My left hand wandered up her artificial arm, Konoha indeed had no taste, no skill at the artificial unlike myself or my Danna. My hand continued all the way up to the shoulder where I could feel the scar connecting to that mediocre arm.

"Let me separate it for you, Danna" I said quietly. A hallow drop, no feeling on her part as it separated. With her left arm she clung to me and continued rubbing me. My right arm went to my chest mouth and pulled out a new right arm for her. Even in this absolute darkness the arm was like a silver white moon. Licking her wound and scar made her twitch her whole body, it threw her off, she threw herself back and only her left grip made her not fall of me. It was a strong grip, strong enough to make me cry out in pain for a short second.

As she recovered, her smile grew larger and her eyes grew even hungrier. I attached my masterpiece to her shoulder, and then licked it with my left arm. She twitched again, threw herself back again. She moaned in excitement, it had worked. She could feel again that that right arms of her, she could feel my left arm-mouth and chest mouth licking her right arm, nibbling at it, teasing it. She could feel it all.

Then she withdrew it from my grasp and left my laps again. She opened my pants, stripped me naked, revealing my horny and straight man hood. But it was deformed, just as the lower part of my whole body; everything down there was still deformed. With her new arm she started healing it. At first I gave a small scream, she wasn't used to being able to channel chakra through her right arm again, but the outcome of that was astonishing, even to her.

"You did a fine job," she said satisfying, eying both me and my cock, which had the thickness of a forearm and about three quarters the length of one, after she had finished restoring it. She touched it with her new hand, it was cold, but exciting, ecstatic, I couldn't hold it any longer and a white fluid shot out like a fountain of liquid moon silver.

"Oh!" she shrieked for a second in surprise. Her face covered with my fluid new glowed in the darkness like a nymph under a silver moon in her crystal clear pond.

My cocked then started to shrivel, I looked disappointed I had hoped we could have gone on longer, but then I looked into her eyes and they were not pleading at me; they were piercing me with desire even more. I could not believe her hunger. She pulled out a pill that she put into her mouth and then kissed me, pushing that pill into my mouth. It tasted like chocolate, with strawberries and vanilla. I gulped as I swallowed it, satisfied with me she began to lick my cock, cleaning it from my balls all the way up to the tip. The sensation could not be greater, each little bump and cell on her tongue I could feel through my skill, my hands wandered to along her arm again, she twitched, but then continued. My hands slit up her cloth searching for something to open it, when they found it they did quick work, her red shirt slit open and down onto the ground just as my cock got all straight and big again.

She came back onto my laps and rubbed her silk underwear against my cock. Her movement suddenly became faster and holding tighter to me she moved faster and faster, moaning to herself. And then she threw herself back, letting out a long ever echoing moan. I could feel the fluid flowing down and out of her vagina. It was throbbing, not just my cock but her vagina was throbbing. She pulled something else out of her back pocked, a tube and handed it to me, eying me deeply, I understood even without asking.

First I pulled down her silk bra then her silk mini panty. She was wearing a thong (is that the right word for that super thin underwear?) underneath it; I couldn't resist teasing her, with my left hand-mouth I softly bit down on her clit while my right hand stretched the thong as far as I could. She twitched moaned and threw herself back while at the same time grabbing old of my back with both hands tightly, that the pain she should have sent through my body turned into pleasure.

"I want it now! Do it already!" but instead I licked her vagina with my right hand. I licked it clean of all the fluids she had leaked. Then I squeezed out some cream out of the tube, my tongues told me it tasted like honey but felt like whipping cream. I rubbed it into her vagina, she jerked again.

"Not there you silly," But it didn't matter to her. She had gotten quite impatient, and stripped the thong off herself. Guiding my cock with her new hand her vagina literarily ate, no devoured all of my cock.

Then I understood; I gave the rest of the tube my chest mouth and it immediately began licking her chest, rubbing it in deep. Her small chest and bosom grew quite a bit, not as full as any normal woman but still they grew, also they were very stiff and hard. It felt like if you could bit into them, they would be as crunchy as you bite into a fresh apple, except they probably would taste like a peach. My chest could wait tasting them and bit down on them, she responded with a inhumanly strong grip towards my shoulder muscle.

"Show me those flying skills for yours!" she demanded and pushed to stool off balance. As asked I balanced us both on just the hind legs of our wooden stool. It creaked in satisfaction. Then she moved up and down on my cock, rocking the whole stool back and forth. It was insane that we were still in balance. She continued further kissing me with her mouth to add to the distraction to keep us balanced on the stool. But I wouldn't let her have the satisfaction of humiliating me like that, we were still up on the stool and I wasn't going to let her have all the fun. My chest was licking and nibbling at her own so I had two free hands to do what ever I wished.

My right went for her clit biting and licking it, teasing it. She pushed her chest out and wanted to throw her head back, but my tongue wouldn't let her leave that easily. And then there was my left hand, free to explore that other hole of hers.

First it licked her butt check, sending a shiver up her spines, then it played with the hair around it, slowly picking and tearing them one by one out. She twitched each time. She yanked at my long blond hair each time I yanked a single butt hair out.

With us both having cummed already once it felt like an eternity of humping, licking, kissing, biting, gripping, and yanking but finally all her butt hair were gone. What little cream was left my left hand smeared and rubbed it into that bare haired area. She moaned in satisfaction.

Then my left tongue entered her butt hole, she jerked again throwing her whole self back. Her vagina tighten so strongly around my cock it hurts, no it squeezes out some fluid. My tongue in her butt hole does a full extension and then licks around the inside. It jerks her even further and her vagina responds even faster, it felt like a wave of pressure or an earthquake with after shocks. Pressuring the tip of my devoured cock, it moved down releasing the pressure where it already had been until it reached the entrance of her vagina and three more aftershocks followed some from the same direction, some in reverse.

I was paralyzed with pleasure as she did that and lost my concentration for a moment. The stool fell backwards, and now she was on top of me. We kissed long and hard, our tongues not only intertwined but humping each other in our mouth. Then she tore herself free from that kiss and started moving and humping me cock with her vagina. I matched her movement in harmony at first, and then I added my butt holing to her humping while my right hand was satisfying her left bosom. She let her right arm touch my chest mouth and it immediately began licking her hands and fingers over and over again. The honey taste as well as the taste of my clay minerals got me excited again, I was ready to cum.

"I want to cum," I said in a pleading voice.

"No, not yet! Butt-hole more first!" she demanded. I did as commanded, pulling my right hand away from her chest, I even let that tongue enter her hole. She moaned excitingly.

"Yes, yes!" she screamed and that earthquake like pressure came back into her vagina. I moved faster and faster and she let me hump her like a bunny. Instead she seemed to focus on that motion inside her vagina, doing as many waves as possible while I had my cock inside her before I could pull it out. At first it was only one, then two and I don't know how long I was continue humping her as hard as I could, but she had managed to get in 12 waves before I could retrieve my cock out of her vagina.

She then buckled down, so my chest and my own mouth could lick her or hump her in her mouth. My two hands were still in her hole twisting and licking. She suddenly stopped and moved my right hand to her clit, looking deep into my eyes it was like waiting for a count down. Both of us waiting, who would blink first, who would yield first; she grinned, and blew some air into my eyes.

"Cheater!" I said.

"You got too impatient!" she answered, but it didn't matter the ecstasy just rose to another level. I thought I would have come when she had done the earth-quacking, but not until I could lick her breast again and clit, felt that I was ready to come.

"I can't hold it!" I shouted.

"Then cum! Inside me, fill me up with all your silver moon milk!" she shouted.

"Fill me up with all your artistic skill, let me feel this single most beautiful fleeting moment!" she screamed, moaned, and gripped tighter around me.

I don't know how long we continued screaming at each other to cum, teasing each other, but then just suddenly without warning, the liquid came out. At the same time (like that ever happens) both of us came unknowing. And then all these motions we were continuing to do, felt dull, unsatisfying. It was over, but for some reason we continued, looking into each eyes we continued because neither wanted to give in.

Her left hand then came around the back of my neck and I felt a small tingling through my whole body. She had used a medical Jutsu on me. She had cheated on my again, forced me to stop first. But I just smiled; she rested on top of me warming me as I was warming her.

I closed my eyes.

When I woke up again, I was tied back on the stool and my pants were back on. I could hear her walk towards the door and unlock it. She opened it and a beam of light so bright shone on my face, blinding me.

I shouted, "Danna, your name?"

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura," she answered in the most soft and sweet voice.

The door slammed shut, and then silence.

Since then the guards tried torturing me with the light, but with my beauty restored I only smirked at them.

Month passed, then one day the concrete echoed hollowly once again, announcing her arrival.

She always entered with the most stern and terrifying eyes, with killing intend unmatched. But as soon as all was dark, those emerald eyes turned to wild fire, hot yet so pleasing.

Remembering these moments were wonderful, it has probably been a year now or maybe more. The war must have taken its toll. But for some reason I would not believe her dead, I had a gut feeling.

And then I could hear it, that hollow unmistakable walk of hers. The door unlocked, she locked it from the other side, turned the lights off and her emerald eyes turned to wild fire again.


	2. A Fan

**Wild Fire Internal Chronicles**

Naruto & co © Kishimoto

Rater 18+

Don't ask me I just had some stupid idea I wanted to write down and it was Temari and Shikamaru

Setting: No clue somewhere in bed or somewhere secret

**A Fan**

Temari was doing a mouth job on Shikamaru's cock, when a strand of hair got in her way.

"You've got hair down there, don't you ever shave?" She asked, while she pulled the hair from her tongue.

"No, I don't. It's too troublesome to shave. Do you have something against it?" he answers provokingly. "Maybe you could shave it off with that big fan of yours."

Then his eyes met hers, and in that instance his provocative smile turned to horror. He knew that look, she wouldn't.

'Oh my god ...' he thought to himself, while shivering. She went to fetch her huge fan, and as she opened it up and took aim, his once erect cock quickly shriveled trying very hard to hide underneath the forest of hair.

He was just shaking his head, disbelieving what he saw, she returned only a smirk.

"It will be over soon, just hold still," she said raising her fan high.

It was over, he thought, he closed his eyes not wanting to see what would happen next.

A sharp wind, and it was over.

- The End -


	3. A Heart Beat

**Amaterasu - Inf(t)ernal Chronicles**

Author Note: Well I promised Heishi a lemon, but this is not the one I promised. No instead this is the one that is mentioned in the Fan-fiction Summary that never appeared until now. This is the Sasori x Sakura lemon. Now there is a whole story I'd like to write to this one shot, but I don't know how much of the background story I am going to tell this time around. If this doesn't make any sense to you right now, don't be surprised, it probably is due to the fact that I do not wish to continue writing it in a single chapter or I need to do other things that take priority.

As usual reviews are welcomed and it isn't betaed.

**A Heart Beat**

A heartbeat

Silence

Another heartbeat

Darkness

Another heartbeat

Warmth

Yet, another heartbeat

Why, does it feel so comforting?

It continues, this periodic, natural, repeating natural beat

Why is it so soothing? Why am I not able to escape it? Why do I desire it? Why do I feel?

Hands …

Touching …

Holding me, pressing me tightly against another warm body

Why am I, Sasori of the Red Sand, feeling this?

Why does this sweet smell of this body arousing me?

Why do I feel so comfortable around this … woman, with pink haired, emerald green eyes, and breast only as big as a fist?

Why do I desire to dive my head into her small fist large breasts?

How is it, that I, the one that became a puppet, the one who tossed away all his flesh to become a true shinobi, am feeling these human emotions once again?

Is this all just a dream?

Once I open my eyes, will it all disappear?

Will she leave me again, just like my parents did?

Is this woman that returned me from my eternal master piece, my eternal sleep, disappear from me again just like she did five years ago?

Why do I desire her? Why do I need her closeness?

Why did she return after five long years?

This woman, that returned to me yesterday, she, who was at the brink of the abyss returning me only to collapse in front of me, she who is scared from countless battles, she whom I could kill with just my bare hands right now, why …

…

Why did I save her?

She had left me to rot in this cell for five long years, not visiting me a single time in those long five years.

Before she left I still remember it as crystal clear as if it was just a moment ago, she whispered with a smiling face and a warm soothing voice,

"War is breaking out and I don't know how it will end, Sasori. But I promise you, I am going to return to you, dear."

She kissed me, first on my cheeks, like a mother would kiss her son good bye, but than she gave me a kiss on my lips, she forced her tongue into my mouth and with her tongue she touched mine child- baby tongue. It was ecstatic; breath taking that single memory had lasted through all these years.

It was eternal.

Than as abrupt as she kissed me she left me, tears in her eyes. The door slammed shut and for five long years she'd vanish. She had left me with my past.

Puppets, she brought all of my favorite puppets back to me. Sandaime Kazekage, Hiruko, my own body, she had brought them all back to me into the cell while she had nurtured me since my rebirth.

The five years before she left me, she was the only one to ever enter my cell and look after me. She took me into her arms, me who was reborn through her medical Ninjutsu. If she wasn't a doctor I'd call her an artist, one without equal. Implanting her own egg into my core, she used kin-Jutsu, sealing Jutsu to forcefully recreate me out of my core.

Why do I believe her words? Because it wasn't her words that convinced me, but my own eyes that witnessed my own rebirth. She awoke me through a kin-Jutsu. She had put live back into my core and attached a chakra connection from my core into my puppet head. It allowed me to see and hear. She did such meaningless things, like flipping a coin to decide whether to revive me like this or return me into a human body.

That kin-Jutsu she used to revive me with, it was Chiyo-basama's Jutsu. Than why did she not die? Because she had perfected it; using various other Tensei-Jutsu she brought me back to life without a sacrifice that I knew of.

The coin, heads meant my human return, tails my puppet self would be recreated. On the floor it landed tails up, but as she was walking towards the coin to pick it up, she stomped on the floor once and it flipped heads up. She tried sounding surprised to find the coin heads up, but her face showed a side of hers that I had not seen in all my years.

Eyes, those emerald eyes were on fire. They glowed with desire and passion like with wildest witch fire and her smile it was more sinister than any is saw Orochimaru was capable of making. That face just screamed mischievous. In a single instance all her thoughts, all her desires were imprinted into my memory, I am never forgetting them.

Those desires are eternal to me now.

She took out a kunai.

Still with her cloth on she sat down onto the kunai with her vagina just above it, clearly visible to my puppet head, while my core was residing within a medical tank.

I could see her lips on the blade, than she slowly pulled the kunai, cutting apart her shorts. The blade continued up until her short was cut in half without scratching her still soft skin even once. Her waxed vagina now was directly in front of my face, with its white skin and pink reddish flesh. The clitoris stood completely out. She finished using the kunai by cutting open her shirt so her breasts and nipples were showing.

Using the holding end of the kunai she stuck it up her own vagina. As she pushed it in, the cold kunai send chills down her whole body, with she responded with a short shriek followed by a moan. Slowly she continued to slipping the kunai in, until it went with its handle all the way in. She than started to play with her clitoris while having the kunai still inside her; jolting up, down, back and forward she masturbate in front of me until she ejaculated her body fluid, drenching the kunai in her own fluid.

Why would she do that, I asked myself back than and I wanted to ask her.

Why do such meaningless things?

The answer was just to wait for her to finish.

With a happy face she suddenly with a quick jolt pulled the kunai out, paralyzing herself in the sudden jolt of feelings for a short time before she moved on to her next step. Biting down onto her self drenched kunai, she now had her hands above her own reproductive organs. Slowly and steadily she moved her hands from the ovary all the way towards cervix and finally down to the vagina. While doing so her face was slowly grown pale white, she screamed out in pain and agony.

Why would she torture herself like that right after her orgasm?

Than blood flowed out her vagina and I understood. In the last hour where she had moved her hands from her ovary to the vagina she had pushed and moved her own egg down out the exit. She caught her egg in a test-tube and with a smiling face she proceeded to implanting it into my core.

It was the first time I had seen someone more insane than myself. Had I not transformed myself into a living puppet I probably could not have appreciated the artistical work and experiment she was conducting.

All morals aside, this was something I doubt anyone could have done, let alone thought of. But than all great minds think alike, only the common, only those that cannot comprehend that it takes great sacrifice to achieve true greatness would pass judgment onto her actions.

Who was I a fellow artist to pass judgment onto something so great, that I can only describe it as a masterwork, that none would understand.

Nine month passed. She had observed me, observed my growth from a core infused with her egg into a human baby. Every day she came, and once she had taken the data with all the professionalism that even I could not muster up in the face of my own parents, she would touch that medical container with such care as if it was her own baby.

Than she was the one to take me out of my tank, to hold me in her arms, she was the one to hear my cry, my grasp to live. Without myself thinking I grasped for her breasts, I desired to suck on them but instead what I observed from both my human and puppet eyes were sad, dark green eyes. It is than that I realized she had no milk to breast feed me with, she had not carried me inside of herself to develop any milk to breast feed me. I felt guilty, but my body didn't care. It grabbed hold of her breast even with her cloth on and started biting through her shirt.

"Ouch!"

Surprised by my movement, she had not anticipated the human desires. She smiled, opening her shirt she let me bit down and suck on her breasts even though they did not have any milk. While doing so, she prepared some milk substitute and once done she let me drink that instead.

I felt her warmth, I could feel joy, I was happy. In the coming years she would bring in all my past, while I was learning to readjust myself to a human body and a puppet body. She had achieved to keep the connection in tact. I was both within my human self and at the same time within that puppet.

All my knowledge and memories were in tact. The mind of a genius reborn; I started to rebuild myself immediately, but what she desired most was for me to continue my true desire.

Eternity

She wished for me to finish my work.

That was five years ago, her last wish and of course her promise to return to me.

How I suffered in those five years. I had perfected the Jutsu in just under a year after she left. I desired her to witness my success at that time. I was furious, how could she leave me, how could she not be with me when I finally had achieved eternity.

Never aging, never to loose any DNA, undying, eternal

A Jutsu that controlled everything on a cellular level, one that would gather up all the left over amino acids and reassemble them into a new strand before storing them in the bone marrow; why could she not be there to witness my greatness?

Frustration

Sadness

Anger

Fury

Hatred

All these emotions boiled up inside of me. I pooled all this build up energy into a single thought. To create the perfect puppet, a war machine unlike any other. It would be me and it wouldn't be. I'd be my own puppeteer and I wouldn't.

Four long years after I finished creating the eternal Jutsu I had finished myself. With Sandaime Kazekage and all the other puppets combined I had created the most deadly puppet ever known, myself. I had truly surpassed myself. Not only could I fight as Kazekage but at the same time also use my "One hundred puppet show".

I was ready to unleash my hatred onto them all, those that had imprisoned me, those that had isolated me, and especially those that had taken away from that one thing that had cared for me.

Ready to wage war on all of them

But exactly in that same moment I heard noise outside my cell.

"Sakura-san, you can't go inside, not in the condition you are in …"

Wham!

The cell door ripped out of its position flew twistingly across my cell room and impaled itself with corner first into the opposite wall. In the door way she stood. Pale, sweating, out of breath she stood. Torn clothing revealing all her embarrassing sexual organs she stood. Her face grimaced into on of hatred and of a death god ready to take its victim with it into the next world. Her eyes searching the room until she found me, first she saw my puppet self unsatisfied, continued searching until she found my human self. Our eyes met and in that instance she smiled. A smile so warm, so loving, all the hatred that was ready to erupt disappeared.

"Sakura-san …" the guards began, interrupting our moment, but she formed a hand seal, pressed her hands against the doorway and a slimy skin closed off and separated the guard from herself, myself and my cell. The Jutsu encompassed the whole cell. Our eyes still met each other, when suddenly hers become unfocused and then she was collapsing towards the floor.

My puppet self observed how my six year old body moved catching her in mid fall before laying her down my bed. I, the puppet, moved to examine her immediately, but I couldn't feel anything, she was in perfect physical condition, but my instinct told me otherwise. My human self approached her. I was scared. I was scared to loose her, she who had just arrived, she who had returned to me, I was scared I could loose her again. Paralyzed with fear my human self could not approach her, would not approach her. Emotionless like a puppet I forced my puppet self to control my human self to examine her. And than I could feel it, her chakra was cursed.

She would not live much longer if there was not a cure to be found. Beyond all reason she had returned to me and just as insane as she was, I won't loose.

While my human self continued examining and trying to find a counter to that curse my puppet self had retrieved my ultimate Jutsu. Loosing her was not an option, but would her mind recover from the curse?

Not waiting any longer I carved my Jutsu into her body. Though sometimes jolting from the pain, the curse's pain was overall more overwhelming, when finished my Jutsu showed immediate effects. Her breath calmed down, her sweating stopped and her shivering died down, too. Laying there on my bed with her torn cloth, I removed them and than my human child like self exhausted from the operation, laid down beside her. Instinctively she took hold of myself; I covered myself and her with my blanket before sitting myself to rest and closing my eyes.

Remembering all this I had opened my eyes.

I saw a pair of fist large breast in front me and at the same time I saw a pinked haired woman sleeping soundly in my bed with myself.

Opening my mouth and grabbing hold of her breast with my small childish hands I bit down onto her right breast.

She jolted.

I started sucking on them like nine years ago.

She opened her emerald eyes and gazed down onto me. I remembered those eyes; those were those mischievous, perverted eyes she had only given me once, ten years back.

Rolling onto her back, she lifted me up and sat me up on her hips. She examined me, and then she sat up and kissed me. I was ready and returned her kiss. Emotions, ecstasy were flowing through me. Warmth, my blood and heart beat began to race. My penis grew stiff and was pressing against her stomach. Still kissing me, she moved her right hand to touch and play with my penis. She had skills, not only did she rub it in stimulating ways, but she knew how to tease it, making me desire for more.

When we finally stopped kissing each other she said,

"Why don't you start making feel good, too with your other self?"

My other self, my puppet, but it was a weapon of war, how was I to please her with a weapon of war?

"How, it's a weapon of war," I answered

"You are an artist. Get creative."

She started to give me a blow job while I still was dumb folded. Looking at her from with my puppet eyes, I desired to please her just as much as she was pleasing me. I stood up and walked over to the bed and examined her back.

She suddenly grabbed hold of my puppet hand and had my pinky stick up into her anus. The sudden jolt made her scream out but she gave me joyous smile before she continued giving me a blow job. I continued playing with her anus with my hands before slowly switching the fingers thickness.

Her blow job made me realize my climax was coming, yelling out

"I'm gona cum!"

Ignoring my moans, she just finished her job and I ejaculated into her mouth, or so I thought.

It was a dry ejaculation, my body had not entered puberty and would not produce any sperms, but it was ready for another orgasms. This time she let me enter her vagina while also telling me to play with her clitoris.

Meanwhile I had come up with a viable solution what to do with my puppet self. Using the iron sand I had formed a penis. As thin as her anus hole was I had a thin penis enter and slowly grow into a full sized one within her anus. She moaned every time I rubbed it up and down.

My human self could feel and smell her heat while jolting my penis up and down her vagina. Her muscles suddenly tighten as she was ready to hit her climax.

"Gona cum!" she moaned over and over again and all the sudden I could feel my penis in a slimy fuild.

Breathing heavily she smiled down on me, pressing me against her.

"Why won't you use those in numeral hands that you have inside your puppet?"

"You would me use them while we are having sex?"

"Did you have any other thoughts?"

She pushed my puppet self on the back and sitting on top of it she waited for my human self to enter her once again. While waiting I unsealed the man hands and had them entangle her whole body like some tentacles.

My penis once again was throbbing up and down in her vagina while my iron penis was pleasing her he anus and my tentacle hands where pleasing her breast and played with her mouth.

She moaned, yelled, and screamed in joy as she was slowly reaching her climax. I too could not help but moan with her.

"I'm gona cum!" I said

"Cum, cum all inside me, my boy" she screamed

Our movements erratically as they were sped up.

"Faster, harder"

"Oh gona cum!"

"More, gona cum"

"Gona Cum"

In a flash of emotions and feelings the whole climax erupted.

All that I remembered were a pair emerald witch fires surrounded by a smoke in pink.


End file.
